


А какой бы диснеевской принцессой стал ты?

by Kalcius



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcius/pseuds/Kalcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые с момента усыновления Питера Стив вынужден отправиться на миссию. Удивительно, но Тони более чем готов в одиночку присмотреть за ребенком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А какой бы диснеевской принцессой стал ты?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Which Disney Princess Are You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561816) by [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket). 



> Третья часть цикла "Me, You and Peter, Too"

\- Ты точно уверен, что у вас всё будет хорошо? – спросил Стив, и Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Мы будем в порядке, - ответил он, сгребая сидящего на диване Питера в свои объятия. – Доверься мне. Мы прекрасно проведем время, так ведь, Пит?  
\- А-ага, - кивнул Питер, хотя его маленькое лицо сморщилось в замешательстве. – Куда ты идешь, папа?  
\- Мне нужно побыть Капитаном Америка какое-то время, - серьезно ответил ему Стив, взяв мальчишеское личико в свои ладони. – Но я скоро вернусь, окей? Я обещаю, малыш. А папочка позаботится о тебе, пока меня не будет, договорились?  
Ни один из них не сказал о том, что это был первый раз со времени усыновления, когда Питер оставался без Стива больше чем на двенадцать часов. Они так же не упомянули то, что впервые Тони должен был заботиться о Питере один. Хотя Старк был уверен, что эти мысли крутились в голове у обоих. Черт, да он был практически уверен, что даже Питер прекрасно понимал, что им предстоит серьезное испытание.  
\- Вернешься целым? – тихо спросил Питер, протягивая руку к звезде на груди Стива. – Скоро?  
\- Очень скоро, малыш, - кивнул тот, подходя ближе и заключая в объятия и Тони и Питера. Вначале он поцеловал в макушку Питера, а затем и Тони, сердце которого сбилось с ритма от прилива нежности.  
\- Иди, - улыбнулся он, когда Стив неохотно отодвинулся. – Мы прекрасно справимся. Будем смотреть кино, рисовать и есть сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и желе, так ведь, Пит?  
\- Да! – воскликнул повеселевший Питер, которому разом пообещали всё, что он любил. – Иди, папа, иди!  
Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что ж, я понимаю, когда мне не рады. Мы… мы скоро увидимся, окей? Я собираюсь вернуться завтра вечером.  
\- Стив, дорогой, - прервал его Тони, поднимаясь с дивана и целуя. – Мы будем в порядке. А ты возвращайся невредимым.  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.  
-Ага. Окей, я ухожу. Пока, Питер!  
-По-пока, - Питер помахал рукой, и Тони поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Пока, Стив, - попрощался он, когда тот направился к лифту.  
Тони направил ему воздушный поцелуй, который Стив «поймал» за мгновение до того, как двери лифта закрылись. Оставшись один на один с Питером, Тони повернулся к мальчику и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Малявка, мы просто замечательно проведем время, - произнес он. – Вот увидишь.

 

Весь день они рисовали для Стива картинки, чтобы подарить их, когда он вернется. Верный своему слову, Тони сделал Питеру сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и желе на ужин. Когда пришло время ложиться спать, стало заметно, что мальчик устал и ему ужасно не хватало Стива. Дьявол, Тони и тот уже соскучился по Стиву, что уж говорить о Питере.  
\- Хочешь сегодня поспать в нашей с папой кровати? – спросил он, вытаскивая малыша из ванной, и Питер устало кивнул. – Ладно, приятель. Давай-ка вытрем тебя, оденем в пижамку и почитаем, ага?  
\- Хршо, - кивнул Питер, пока Тони энергично его вытирал, завернув в полотенце. Они взяли его пижаму с собой в ванную, так что Тони быстро одел мальчика, подхватил на руки и понес в их со Стивом комнату.  
Как только он уложил Питера на кровать, чтобы и самому надеть пижаму, малыш свернулся калачиком на стороне Стива и уткнулся носом в подушку, вдыхая знакомый запах. Тони, прекрасно знающий, насколько чудесно пах Стив, не мог винить ребенка и, никак не прокомментировав увиденное, взял книгу с прикроватного столика, а затем лег на собственной стороне кровати. Питер быстро забрался под одеяло и уютно устроился, прислонившись спиной к груди Тони, чтобы разглядывать картинки.  
\- Готов? – спросил Тони, и Питер кивнул. – Я не так хорош в чтении вслух как папа, но ты же мне поможешь, правда?  
\- А-ага.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул он, и они раскрыли книжку. – Давным-давно…  
Он успел дочитать примерно до середины книги, когда почувствовал, что Питер уснул, развалившись на нем. Отведя волосы с лица малыша, Тони отложил книгу, удобнее устроился под одеялом и притянул Питера в объятия. И хотя они спали вместе, вдвоем, кровать выглядела пустой из-за отсутствия Стива.  
Немного погодя Тони уснул, уткнувшись носом в подушку Стива, а Питер свернулся калачиком на его груди.

 

Ни одному из них не приснился кошмар, и хотя бы это было неплохо. Однако, когда Тони проснулся следующим утром, ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что он целует ступни Питера, а никак не руку Стива, как ему казалось. Им пора было начать привязывать этого ребенка к кровати, а то он каким-то образом каждый раз поворачивался во сне ногами к подушке.  
За завтраком Питер был немного подавлен, но, по крайней мере, не начал ныть и капризничать. Тони понял, что ему самому тоже не хватает Стива. В попытке отвлечься, он сгреб ребенка в объятья и повсюду таскал его на руках, чтобы избавить их обоих от чувства одиночества. Конечно, они выглядели немного жалко, но они были дома одни, так что никто не смог бы их осуждать или смеяться над их хандрой.  
\- Так, хватит, - объявил он, когда пришло время обеда. – Хватит хандрить, окей? Я собираюсь заказать пиццу, мы запасемся пакетиками с соком и будем смотреть диснеевские фильмы, пока папа не вернется. Звучит неплохо?  
\- Ага! – проорал Питер, возбужденно ударив Тони в грудь. – Яблочный сок!  
\- А то как же, приятель, - согласился Тони, вынимая пару пакетиков из холодильника. Один он отдал Питеру и поставил малыша на пол, чтобы отвести его в гостиную пентхауса. – ДЖАРВИС, поставь, пожалуйста, наш диснеевский плейлист.  
\- Непременно, сэр. Первый в очереди – Мулан.  
\- Прекрасно, - кивнул Тони, падая на диван, а затем приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь Питеру забраться. – Поставь еще и слова песен, окей? Питер вопит на меня, когда я ошибаюсь.  
\- Ты длжен петь правно! – серьезно объяснил Питер. – Нужны велные слова!  
\- И вот почему я поставил текст, - Тони закатил глаза. – Ты слишком педантичный, ребенок, и это говорю тебе я. Любому, кто сомневается, что ты папин сын, нужно просто тебя послушать.  
\- Папа говрит, что я пхож на тбя, - ответил Питер, не выпуская трубочку из рта.  
\- Папа грязный лжец, - Тони пожал плечами. – Но… может, не будем это говорить ему в лицо, что скажешь?  
К счастью, Питер полностью сосредоточился на фильме, так что Тони не пришлось продолжать уговоры.

 

К тому времени, как Стив вернулся, пицца была уже давным-давно съедена, и они посмотрели Мулан, Красавицу и Чудовище и половину Рапунцель.  
\- Я хочу быть Ариэль, - решил Питер, не отрываясь от своего третьего пакетика с соком.  
\- Не знаю, что и сказать, парень, - ответил Тони, жуя последнюю корочку пиццы. – Думаю, есть более разумная идея, нежели желание полностью измениться ради одного человека, как думаешь? Ты просто должен…  
\- Как бы глубокомысленно это не звучало, Тони, - раздался позади голос Стива, и они оба быстро обернулись. – Я практически уверен, что ему просто хочется стать русалкой.  
\- Папа! – завопил Питер, кидая пакетик с соком на кофейный столик и бросаясь через всю комнату в распахнутые объятия Стива.  
\- Привет, детка! – Стив поднял Питера над головой, а затем опустил, чтобы поцеловать – Хорошо себя вел?  
\- А-ага, - кивнул Питер. – Мы рисовали и ели пиццу и смотрели кино!  
\- Звучит здорово! – улыбнулся Стив, неся мальчика к дивану и усаживая его между собой и Тони.  
\- Хэй, - усмехнулся Тони, потянувшись за поцелуем. – А какой бы диснеевской принцессой стал ты, папа? Это важный вопрос, между прочим.  
Стив хмыкнул, раздумывая.  
\- Мне нравится Мулан.  
\- Ну естественно, тебе нравится фильм про солдат, - Тони закатил глаза, но потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. Питер недовольно заворчал между ними.  
\- Ну а тебе кто из них нравится? – спросил Стив, ласково начиная перебирать волосы Питера.  
\- Мерида, - уверенно ответил он.  
\- Хороший выбор, - успокаивающе произнес Стив.  
И вот так просто всё вернулось на круги своя. Они сидели вместе и досматривали Рапунцель. А когда показались титры, Тони понял, что и Стив, и Питер уснули, обнимая друг друга. На мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы разбудить их, но почувствовал, что и сам засыпает. Так что он просто взял одеяло со спинки дивана и укрыл им всех троих.  
И уснул мгновенно со своей маленькой семьей под боком.


End file.
